Stephanie's New Friend
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie has a new friend but she wants to still be friends with Ranger. Ranger shows his true character by letting her be happy. Hope JE fans will approve of the outcome.
STEPHANIE'S NEW FRIEND

BY: Stubborn Pansy

Stephanie Plum is a bounty hunter in an area of Trenton, New Jersey called Chambersburg or just The Burg. She works for Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. She also is known as the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. She is gorgeous to look at but the nickname comes from all the cars her skips have blown up or set afire.

Today we find Stephanie chasing Charlie Hooper. Charlie likes to show off his winger to unsuspecting ladies. But this time he did it in front of the Mayor's wife. He skipped his court date and it is Stephanie's job to put him back in jail.

Stephanie had a lead that Charlie would be at a local Taco Bell around noon. She was watching the door and saw him go in.

Stephanie walked up to the building and got her stun gun ready. She checked and it had a full charge.

Charlie came out with his order and did not see Stephanie plastered up against the building. Once he cleared her she stuck the stun gun on his neck and zap he collapsed. Stephanie called for a marked car to pick him up.

Tony Richards and Eddie Gazzara pulled up as he began to come around. Stephanie had used zip ties on his hands.

Tony and Eddie put Charlie in the back of the squad car and put him in their shackles and handcuffs.

Stephanie followed them to the Police Department. She got her body receipt.

As she was leaving she ran into Tony Richards.

"Stephanie, are you alright?"

"Thank you for picking Charlie up for me. I could not have carried him to the car and I had not considered how I would get him in my car."

"You are welcome. Are you going to come here my band play tonight at Joe's Mill's Hill Saloon?"

"You are playing?"

"Yes, tonight and tomorrow night."

"I have plans for tonight but how about I come tomorrow night? What time do you start playing?"

"We start at 9 am and play until 2 am."

"I will see you tomorrow night."

" I will count on that. Would you like me to pick you up that way if you drink I won't have to worry about you driving home."

"I would like that, Tony."

"What will Joe say about it?"

"Not one thing! He is engaged to Marie as of last week."

"Did not want to cause any trouble. We both know his jealous side can get dangerous."

"We are friends and friends with NO benefits any more."

"I will pick you up at 8 so I can get set up."

"I will look forward to it."

"Thanks, Stephanie I have wanted to do that for a long time but I did not want to step on Joe's toes."

"Tony, Joe and I haven't been a couple in over six months!"

"I heard that but I knew you two always worked it out so I just kept quiet."  
"I will see you tomorrow evening."

Stephanie left and felt a little strange going out with Tony because she also knew Ranger had a jealous side also.

Ranger had not made a move on her after she broke up with Joe so Ranger should have no reason to be jealous because he evidently did not want her either.

Stephanie stopped by Pino's and got her usual meatball sub.

She opened her apartment door and the scene was a shock.

Someone had ram-sacked her apartment.

Stephanie sat on the couch and cried.

She then called the Police Department and reported it.

Five minutes later the officers arrived and took her statement.

The CSI team dusted the place and go a bunch of prints.

Guess the pervert evidently didn't watch TV and know that you have to wear gloves.

Tony heard it over his radio and he came to Stephanie's apartment.

The look on her face broke his heart.

"Stephanie, are you alright?"

"Why me? If it is from a skip why blame me when THEY are the ones who broke the law?"

Tony pulled her close.

"Precious, please don't cry."

"How am I supposed to sleep when someone can break in any time they want?"

"Would you like me to stay tonight?"

"You can't you have to work tomorrow."

"I can sleep on the couch."

"Tony, I will be alright. I will jam the door with a chair. I do need to find me a new apartment. This one is just not safe enough any more."

"I thought Ranger had it wired?"

"He hasn't monitored it since I split up with Joe."

"Wait a minute! You broke up with Joe and this man who led everyone to think you two were an item just stopped caring about your whereabouts?"

"It was like he won the war so he didn't have to care about me any more."

"Precious, that has to hurt."

"It did. But I have figured out I was only a means to an end. He just wanted to beat Joe. I don't think he ever really wanted me, as a person. I was just a way to get the best of Joe."

"Precious, no woman deserves to be hurt that way."

"I have a spare room if you would like to feel safer."

"I appreciate the offer. But you know me...I always want to be self sufficient."

"Let me see your phone."

"Why" She handed it over.

Tony put his personal cell phone number in Stephanie's phone.

"Precious, I put my personal cell phone number in your phone under Tony."

"Thank you. I promise not to bug you."

"Precious, don't you get it? I want you to depend on me. I only want to be there for you night or day. I have wanted to ask you out but I was afraid because of the hurt Joe gave you. I did not think you would ever give any cop a second look."

"Tony, I did not even know you were interested until you asked me to go to the club with you."

"Could you be interested in someone like me?"

"Yes, I could. You are good looking but your best trait is you have always been truthful to me, even when I broke the law and you told me you have me arrested but you wouldn't because I was provoked into hitting the skip."

Tony laughed.

"Precious, I am sorry you believed me. You had a right to hit that man! I was just trying to get your attention."

"Tony, that was mean. See I believe every time I am told things. Call me gullible! But I forgive you for that."

"Has that ruined my chances of getting you to go out with me?"

"You honestly want to be seen with someone the Police Department gambles on? Won't that make you the butt of their jokes?"

"Stephanie, I don't care what they say. All I know is I would love to get to know the TRUE Stephanie Plum not the one people make fun of or bet on a calamity befalling on."

"Then, I would like to get to know you too. I am sure you are not a cop 24/7. I want you to bring the man when we are together."  
"Stephanie, I promise to you that when we are together I will be Tony Richards not the cop the town sees me as. But be warned I like to be romantic with the girl I am with."

"I have no objection to that. I am a passionate person too but I rarely show that side to many people."

Tony leaned over and kissed her.

Stephanie leaned into the kiss.

They both felt a warm and tight connection.

When they broke the kiss Stephanie looked up at him.

"Tony, I enjoyed that kiss and I really am glad we decided to do this. I just want a man who wants to be with me the person without any ulterior motives."

"The only objective I have is to make you happy and to show you that there are men who respect you as a woman and I would also want you to know that I want you to be happy and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"You better get home it is getting late."

"What if I don't want to leave?"

"What about a clean uniform for tomorrow?"

"I have one in my locker."

"You have an answer for every thing?"

"No, I just don't want to let go of you just yet. You have NO idea of how addicted I am to you."

"But is spending the night with me going to make me look like a whore?"

"Precious, I have seen you do distractions for Ranger and even then you were never a whore!"

"If you are sure this is what you want then you can stay."

Tony kissed her again.

He walked over and locked the door and propped a chair against the door.

"Precious, let's go get comfortable."

Tony offered her his hand and they went to the bedroom together.

Stephanie couldn't help but compare Tony to both Joe and Ranger.

Boy did those boys have a thing or two to learn!

When they were done making love Tony asked her.

"Are you sorry we did it?"

Stephanie kissed him.

"No way! You were fabulous!"

"So were you! And these two studs let YOU GET AWAY! They must be crazy!"

"You know it just dawned on me. You will be fulfilling my fantasy!"

"What is your fantasy?"  
"I have always wanted to be in bed with a man who wanted ME to be there and to wake up the next morning and be thankful I was still there for him."

"Precious, welcome to YOUR reality! I will want you in the morning as much as I do right now! Do you want to try for round two?"

"Tony, after round one I was hoping you would be willing to do a round two."

"My Precious Doll, I want as many rounds as you will allow me to have."

"We will have to sleep sometime you know?"

"I know but I don't care if I walk funny tomorrow. I just want to make love to you all night."

"That will make two of us then.

Let's just say it was early morning before these two lovebirds finally go some sleep.

Tony's wrist alarm went off at 5 am.

He looked down at that gorgeous woman in his arms and wished he could take a day off and not get out of bed. But he knew neither one of them could afford to do that so he kissed Stephanie to wake her up.

"Precious, I have to get ready for work."

Stephanie let out a deep sigh.

"Welcome to reality, Precious. I am still here and I still long to remain here with you."

"Reality feels wonderful. Am I dreaming?"

"If you are then we are in the same dream."

Stephanie rolled out of bed and pulled on his arm.

"Come on let's get ready for the day, together."

"Girl, you like to live dangerous don't you?"

"Thought you knew Bounty Hunters are adrenaline junkies!"

"Whoa! Count me in."

They both went in and took a joint shower and played Russian roulette again since Tony never used a condom. While Stephanie is on birth control we all know that isn't fail proof.

They both left for work and they both were grinning ear to ear. Happiness does that to you sometimes!

Tony walked into the locker room to change his uniform.

Eddie Gazzara asked him if he calmed Stephanie down.

"Yes, she just wondered why the skips had to do that when they were the lawbreakers not her?"

"She has a good point. That is like the old adage "Don't shoot the messenger" but yet a few of them have shot her. So I understand her being leery."

"She said she was going to come here me and the boys play tomorrow night. I would invite you and Shirley but I doubted you could get away."

"As a matter fact the kids will be at their grandparents house because tomorrow is Shirley's and mine wedding anniversary. 15 years! I will ask Shirley and maybe we will show up."

"I will save a table for you just in case."

"Thanks, Tony."

Tony got redressed and reported to the Investigation Office. That is the Division he works out of. He is one of four uniformed officers that work out of that office.

Tony was being assigned to follow up on a robbery of a pawn shop.

Tony went to Pawn USA to find out what happened.

It turned out to be only an attempted robbery. The thieves did not get past the bars on the doors and windows.

Tony spotted a police scanner and he thought about Stephanie and how she could keep check on Morelli's whereabouts and Tony knew the frequency of his car. He talked to Mike, a part owner, and made a deal on the scanner.

Mike thought he wanted it for himself and gave him a good deal.

Tony took the scanner out to the car.

Tony texted Stephanie. "Meet me for lunch at Pat's Diner."

"What time was her response."

"Noon. I have something for you."

"What?"

"Surprise."

"I will be there."

"Steph bring your smile."

Stephanie smiled alright. This was strange behavior for a man she cared about."

At noon Stephanie was sitting at a table for two when Tony showed up.

They ordered and Stephanie couldn't wait to see what Tony had for her.

They ate in silence.

Finally Stephanie couldn't handle the suspense any longer.

"What did you get for me?"

"I have it out in the car. "

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"No, you finish eating and I will show you though."

"You are ornery."

"You didn't think so last night."

"No, I didn't. I loved it. You aren't sorry are you?"  
"Precious, I am only sorry I waited so long to ask you out."

Stephanie's eyes sparkled like gems and her face lit up also.

Tony paid the bill and they went out to his marked unit.

Tony reached for the box.

"I had an investigation at Pawn USA this morning. I saw this and thought about you. With this you can check on what is happening in town and who is getting in trouble. Plus you can keep track of me if you like. They will call me 1146. Plus I also know Morelli's number and you can tell where he is at when he is on duty."

"I do not know why I never thought of this before. Thank you, Tony!"

"I will come by tonight and program it for you and I will bring all the frequency numbers that most of the public doesn't have access to."

"Will you get in trouble?"

"No. Because you are only listening. Also you can hear if any name you know interacts with any officer."

"How will I know what the codes you use means?"

"I will bring you a list of all the 10 codes we use and a list of all signal numbers we use so you will eventually understand us just by listening to the scanner."

Stephanie stepped closer to Tony.

"No one every thought enough of me to even suggest a scanner to me. Thank you."

Stephanie put her arms around Tony's neck and laid a lip lock on him.

Poor Tony. He had his hands full and couldn't hold her. But he sure enjoyed that kiss!

"You know that kiss will hit the Grapevine."

"I don't care, do you?"

"No, Precious. I would be honored if this town thought you were mine."

"You mean I am not?"

"Precious, be careful you don't back yourself into a box you are not ready for."

"I thought I made myself real clear where I stood last night."

"Guess I am the one who doesn't believe my eyes and ears."

"Come by tonight and I will prove it to you AGAIN if you like."

"Precious, wild horses could keep me away from you."

"Good I would hate to be lonely with a hunk like you to keep me company."

"I will be there around 6 PM."

"I will be waiting on you."

Tony kissed her and went back to work.

Stephanie carried the box to her car.

Why had I never thought of a police scanner before?

Who is this guy who looks like he should be a Chippendale dancer yet he thinks enough of me to let me listen to what he is doing?

He isn't ashamed of what he does for a living.

Not to mention I may know some of the repeat skips so we would have a heads up before so we can follow their whereabouts before the court date and have a head start on them.

This man wants to HELP me with my job. Wow!

Stephanie went back to work and still had a smile plastered on her face.

Connie noticed it as soon as she walked in the door.

"What did Ranger do to put that smile on your face?"

"HUH? Ranger? I haven't talked to him in almost 3 months."

"Then what new hunk do you have?"

"None. I just got a police scanner and thinking of all the possibilities."

"I never thought about that either."

"I have a friend who will get me the 10 codes they use and the signal numbers so I can understand what they are truly saying."

" That may come in handy."

"With this I can hear if a regular skip is picked up so we start keeping track of him so we have a head start when he skips the court date."

"That is brilliant idea! Maybe we need one here in the office?"

"Like Vinnie would spend any money for that."

"Yeah, but we have some in the backroom that was used as collateral that we could use after they forfeit their bond."

"Let me see how I like mine and we just might do that."

"You are so smart, Steph."

"It wasn't my idea but it was a good idea so I am going to try it out."

"I have only two skips for you.

Stephanie took both files and left to find them.

Stephanie got home around 5PM and took a shower before Tony got there.

Stephanie plugged up the scanner so Tony could program it.

The scanner squawked and started spitting out numbers she did not understand.

Tony knocked on the door.

Stephanie let him in.

Tony kissed her as soon as she opened the door.

"I see you plugged it up."

"I was interested to hear what they were saying but I don't understand all those numbers."

"I brought you a file with lists of the codes. Let me get this programmed so you can check up on all of us."

"Did you buy this so I could check up on you?"

"No, actually I bought it so maybe you won't worry about me like I know you will do since we both have dangerous jobs. See I have my own police receiver in the car so if you are in trouble I know it. But this way you can rest assured I am alright unless it goes across the scanner. I do not wanting you to worry about me."

"You are not worried or jealous of the men I come in contact with?"

"Why should I be. You are an honest forthright person. I know about yours, Joe's and Ranger's interactions. But they are NOT the ones who are here with you are they?"

"No."

"Then I am the one step ahead of them. I have the girl on my side."

Tony stood up and kissed her.

"They made their decisions not to claim you so I am not afraid of them. But earlier today I told you I would be by tonight but I can't. I remembered I have to play tonight so it will be almost 3 am before I get to bed. Sorry, Precious."

"I understand. But we will see each other tomorrow so that will be alright."

"Just means I will miss out on fulfilling your fantasy again."

"There will be other times unless you plan on running away."

"Precious, I would rather run to you than from you."

Tony kissed her again.

Stephanie felt weak kneed when he did it that way.

"You better get going."

"You sure you can't go with me?"

"I had plans to take Grandma to a viewing."

"I will call you when I go on break then. As long as you don't mind."

"Mr. Dimples, you can wake me up anytime day or night!"

"Mr. Dimples, huh?"  
"They make you irresistible to me. Call me when you can."

"I promise. Will you be alright?"

"Yes. Besides just think of all those girls you get to enjoy tonight."

"I would rather be enjoying you."

"That will be tomorrow night."

"Just so you know, you have no competition from those women."

"I was teasing you any way. But you give them the performer and save "The Man" for me."

"Yes, there is a difference between them."

"The same way there is a difference between the cop and the man."

"You are one in a million who sees and wants to meet the man behind them."

"You fascinate me they don't."

"I like your way of thinking!"

Stephanie kissed him and shoved him out the door before they both did something that would make him VERY late.

Stephanie came back from the viewing and climbed into bed. She was reading and listening to the scanner when she heard the dispatcher page Morelli. They had a dead body down by the river. It was a male, about 30, black and had a gunshot wound to his chest.

Stephanie heard Joe respond to the call. It felt like she was on the outside looking in because it felt like Joe was a stranger to her any more.

Stephanie tried to go to sleep but she just tossed and turned.

"What is a matter with me."

Her heart told her she was missing Tony.

She got up and got dressed. She called for a cab.

It took her about 15 minutes to get the cab and get to the club.

She walked in the front door and Tony was on stage and he did not see her come in. She found a table in the back and ordered a beer.

Why did she feel like she was spying on him?

Tony finished the set and walked straight to the bar.

He ordered coffee black.

He never once looked at any of the girls in the club.

Stephanie walked up to him.

"Sir, could I have this dance?" The jukebox was playing a slow dance.

Tony turned at the sound of her voice.

"Precious where did you come from?"

"I missed you so I came to see you."

Tony led her to the dance floor and they slow danced until the song stopped.

Tony looked down at her. "You made my night!"

"It felt like I was spying to me."

Tony led her back to the bar.

"I don't think that at all. I like you missed me."

"Can I bum a ride home? I came by cab."

"We going to your place or mine."

"Your choice."

"We did my place let's try yours this time."

The drummer came over to Tony.

"Who is this gorgeous girl?"

"This is my girlfriend, Stephanie Plum."

"Nice to meet you Stephanie."

"And your name is?"

"Sorry. Gene Lynn. I play the drums."

"Nice to meet you."

Shock registered on Gene's face.

"You...you...are the Bombshell Bounty Hunter!"

"That is me!"

"You are a celebrity around this town."

"I am not sure I have earned that title but it stuck just the same."

"Tony, man, you never told us you even knew her!"

"Until recently I never had the nerve to even ask her out so why mention it?"

"The guys are going to flip out."

"I will be here all evening tomorrow as Tony's guest so they can meet me tomorrow. I am here now because I missed him so I came to ease my mind."

"Nice to have you here. It is time Tony."

"Where are you sitting?"

"Over against the back wall."

"Let me move you to our table. No one would dare to mess with you if you sit at the band's table."

Tony put his hand on her back and walked her towards a table up front.

He smiled at her and quickly kissed her and went to the stage.

Stephanie sat down at the table but she also knew she was playing with fire because the Grapevine would have it spread all over town in an instant, especially after that kiss in public. But she didn't care. She was in love and she was not ashamed of it!

Tony made it worse but it felt like he was staking his territory.

"We have not this song in a long time but I want to do it for my special girl tonight. It is a Eddie Rabbitt song called "Both to Each Other".

Stephanie had not heard that song before but when she listened to the lyrics she knew what he was saying was straight to her. She couldn't help but smile that "I am in love" smile.

Each of the other members picked a song to sing but Tony had the last song of the set and he chose "You Are The Last Thing I Needed Tonight" by John Schneider.

The words told Stephanie that Tony had been bitten hard by the love bug but she also knew she had too. She wanted this man in her life.

After the break Tony walked over to Stephanie.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you."

" Darling, I am not embarrassed by your song selections. I am honored."

Tony moves his chair close to her.

"We both know that the Burg is going to have a field day with this."

"I know but I don't care! Your song selections were right on with what we are both feeling. I would be honored to be seen around town as your girlfriend."

"What are we going to do about Ranger and Morelli?"

"Do you see a ring on this finger?" She showed him her hand. "They will have to accept that neither one of them has one word to say about who "I" fall in love with. They both had their chance and it did not work for either of them so they can just shut up and leave me alone."

Tony kissed her.

"I have one more set then we can go home to the two of us all by ourselves."

"Would my calling you Precious upset you?"

"Actually I like the sound of that better than Babe or Cupcake. Babe is short for Baby. Which I am not! Cupcake is gross because it means to be eaten and I don't like anything of sexual life exposed to the public. Precious, on the other hand, tells people you think I am worth something. It is respectful and it makes me smile when you say it."

"Good. I think you are Precious to me. Do you realize we have come this far in two days?"

"Yes, that has crossed my mind but it feels right for both of us."

" Think since it has happened so fast that it is meant to be."

"All I know is I couldn't sleep without you in my bed. So that is why I am here."

"I am glad you are."

"Tony, will you help me find a new apartment? I want to leave all the bad memories behind."

"Why don't you and I get an apartment together? That way it will be new for the both of us and we still won't have to leave each other at night."

"Will you mind if I bring Rex, my hamster?"

"No, I won't mind. I have a parakeet so they should be able to get along without a problem."

"I realized today that I love you, Tony."

"You know I have loved you a long time. I need to get back and finish this last set. Then we will have the rest of the night to talk."

"Baby, you know we will do more than talk."

"I sure hope so. I have got to run."

Tony went up to the stage and Stephanie enjoyed all the songs and time flew by because she knew she would be loved thoroughly when they got to his apartment. She couldn't wait she was so excited.

Tony pulled into the parking lot and helped her to his apartment.

He no more than shut the door and he pulled her to him.

"Precious, I love you so much."

"Darling, being with you feels so comfortable that it scares me sometimes but not enough to stop. "

Troy held out his hand and Stephanie gladly put her hand in his and she gladly followed him to his bed.

The rest of the night the pair showed each other they worshiped each others bodies multiple times and slept in each others arms. Neither one had to work on Saturday so they slept in.

Tony woke up first and was still disbelieving to find Stephanie in his arms.

"She is my goddess and she is really really here with me. I feel like I am dreaming."

Stephanie smiled in her sleep.

"Wonder if I am who she is thinking of?"

Tony leaned over and kissed those luscious lips.

Stephanie cracked her eyes open then they popped open in surprise.

"I was not dreaming you are really here."

Tony smiled at her.

"Precious, I thought the same thing when I woke up and found you in my arms."

"Like minds must also think alike."

"If your mind is saying 'I love you' then yes we are thinking alike."

"I do love you, Tony. This is going to sound crass but I love you more than I ever think I loved Joe or Ranger put together."

"Sounds fantastic to my ears."

"What are we going to do today?"

"I thought we would take a drive to Point Pleasant. You have always said you tried to fly when you were a child. Let's go to Jenkinson's Amusement Park and play like a kid. They even have a swing ride that makes you feel like you are flying."

"You always say the right things. As many times as I have gone to Point Pleasant I have never went to the amusement park. I always went there for the beach and the boardwalk."

"Then let's go. I still have to come home early to get a nap before I play tonight."

"Maybe we should do it tomorrow?"

"I have to work plus it is supposed to rain so are you up for it?"

"Yes, I am. You are an angel."

"I can't be because I have some dirty thoughts when I think about you."

"They are not dirty just horny ones I bet.  
"Precious, most of my thoughts of you are always horny or trying to find a way to make you wanting me."

"Let you in on a secret. It doesn't take much to make me to want you. And I don't regret one second of it."

"Wow! You trying to feed my ego?"

"No, Darling. Just stating facts. You don't have any flaws I have found yet."

"Believe me I have them."

"I hope I never find them but let's go play at Point Pleasant."

They drove to Point Pleasant and Tony parked at a paid parking lot he knew the owner and always felt safe in that parking garage.

They walked along the beach arm in arm and was taking in the sand, the smells and the fresh air.

They walked to the Amusement Park and Tony bought them a wristband so they could have unlimited rides.

Tony took Stephanie on two rides that gave her the feeling of flying. They both enjoyed the roller coasters, they played a round of miniature golf. Then came the real fun. They played on the bumper cars. They rode them twice.

Tony then took her to get something to eat. They were relaxing and enjoying being together.

That was until Stephanie spotted Tank walking towards her.

"Oh Shit!"

"What Precious?"

"It is Tank and he is headed right this way."

"Stephanie, I need to talk to you. It is important."

"Anything you have to say can be said in my boyfriend's presence."

"Stephanie, this is about Ranger."

"Tony and I have no secrets."

"Stephanie, they took Ranger to the hospital with a gun shot to the chest."

Stephanie flinched.

"Will he be alright?"

"It doesn't look good. But he is asking for you."

"Stephanie, let me take you home. We can check on him before we go out to the club."

"Alright. But Tank. Ranger has no hold on me. He hasn't spoke to me in three months. He wants nothing to do with me so why should I go running just because he got hurt?"

"Stephanie, please just listen to him and let him know you are there to check on him. If it does turn bad then it will be the last time he hears you forgive him."

"OK, Tank. We will be headed back to Trenton."

Tony and Stephanie made it back to Trenton and they went to St. Francis Hospital.

Tony escorted Stephanie to the information desk.

"I need to see Ricardo Manoso."

"He is in room 310, Stephanie."

"Thanks, Rosie." Stephanie headed down the hall to the elevator. "I went to school with her."

"Yeah, Rosie Gordon. I remember her."

They reached Room 310.

Stephanie opened the door and Ranger was unconscious and tubes everywhere.

"What happened, Bobby?"

"He was hunting a skip and some one jumped out at him and started shooting. Cal was the back up and shot and killed him. Ranger has been in and out of consciousness and calling for you."

Stephanie walked up to the bed and looked down on him.

"Carlos, it is Stephanie. You called for me. Here I am."

Ranger's eyes fluttered but did not open.

"Carlos, open your eyes and talk to me, Please."

Ranger opened his eyes and took a few seconds to focus.

Once he realized it really was Stephanie a smile crossed his face.  
"I hear you have been calling for me."

Ranger held up a free hand. Stephanie took it and squeezed it.

"Forgive me."

"For what?"

"I let you down."

"How did you do that?"

"I ran away from you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I was in love with you but I don't know how to have a relationship."

"I forgive you, Ranger. But you shouldn't talk there will be time for that later."

"Not this time, Babe. This time there will be no recovery."

"Ricardo Manoso you stop that talk right now! Batman can't die!"

Stephanie was tearing up.

"I also know you have a new boyfriend. I have been following you two around and I know he is good for you."

"Ranger, I do have a new boyfriend but that does not mean that you and I can't still be friends."

"You don't hate me?"

"Never! I will always love you. Maybe not the marrying kind but there is no one ever going to take your place. So stop this "I am going to die" bullshit and concentrate on getting better."

"Can I have a kiss?"

Stephanie leaned over and kissed him.

For Stephanie the electricity was gone but she made sure he knew she loved him.

"I can die in peace now".

"You play hell! Batman don't you dare give up the fight! You hear me? Go to sleep and shut your mouth and save your energy. You will need it when you are well enough to deal with me. You understand me?"

Ranger shook his head yes.

He closed his eyes and scared everyone in the room.

Bobby checked his vitals and told them he was sleeping.

Everyone left the room and went to the waiting room. Tony pulled Stephanie close.

"Are you alright?"

Stephanie took a deep breath. "I will be. But the truth is I was not good enough to be with when he was healthy but now he wants to hold on to me. I won't stand for that type of behavior from him or Joe. I don't want him hurt but there is not going to be a Batman and Wonder Women match up. I am with you and I am not leaving just because Ranger got shot! Sorry boys but he brought this on himself. Keep me posted but Tony and I have to get ready for Tony to play at Joe's Mill's Hill Saloon tonight."

Stephanie took Tony's hand and led him out of the room.

Tank, Cal, Woody and Lester each looked at each other in pure shock.

"What are we going to tell Ranger?" Lester asked.

"The truth." said Tank.

"She did tell him she had a boyfriend. But she did not say he was a cop."

"Ranger is not going to take this lightly." Woody said.

"What if he doesn't pull thorough?" Cal asked.

"The will is written out so Stephanie is named as the beneficiary of the RangeMan corporation. But she does not know that."

"We could be in deep trouble if he does NOT pull through." Lester said.

Bobby came into the room.

"Boys, the doctor checked him out and he has stabilized. He is not out of the woods but he holding his own."

"Bobby, Stephanie told us she has a new boyfriend and has moved on and basically nothing Ranger said will cause her to go back to him."

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "There is nothing we can do about what she decides."

Ranger laid in his drug induced coma and he kept running her words through his mind and he realized she had moved on. How could he face life without her?

Sleep overtook him.

Tony and Stephanie did get back in time to grab a quick nap.

The alarm went off and both were still dead tired.

Tony got up and went to take a shower.

When he was done Stephanie took a shower but had to put on dirty clothes.

She told Tony they had to go by the apartment so she could change clothes.

They stopped by the apartment. Stephanie fed Rex and changed clothes.

Tony drove to Joe's and ordered from the kitchen.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I think so."

"Precious, would you prefer not to stay here tonight?"

"I want to be here. You are here and I want to be with you. Eddie told me him and Shirley would be here too. I want to help them celebrate their 15th Wedding Anniversary. Besides there is nothing I could do at home that would help Ranger."

"Did his words change your feelings?"

"Heavens no! He had 3 months and he never said a word. Actions speaks louder than words. But with this case the lack of actions speaks louder than anything he told me tonight. You are still my number one choice and my only one I want to be with."

Tony held her hand.

"Precious, do me a favor. Give yourself some time to process this before you make any other decisions. Clear your head, THEN make your decisions based on your heart and soul not out of emotional things."

"I promise as long as you don't go nowhere. I don't want to lose him and then lose you too."

"Precious, I am not going to leave you until you tell me to get out."

"I love you, Tony. Please don't leave me."

Tony knelt in front of her. "Precious, I love you too. I will always be here for you."

"Eat your food before it gets cold."

"I am not hungry any more."

"I will have Betsy box this up for us and we will take it home tonight."

"I am sorry, Tony."

"Don't me. I don't blame you because right now you are in shock."

"Did you get mad at me when I told him I would always love him?"

"No, because I know you. You love with your whole heart and you will always be grateful for the love you two shared. But that doesn't mean there isn't room to love someone else. Your love for him is different than your love for me because we are nothing alike."

"The strange thing is I am not sure I ever really knew him."

"Don't over think yourself. But I think you handled the situation very well. You gave him the answers he asked for but also made your own position known."

Tony held her hand and hated seeing the pain in her eyes.

Eddie and Shirley arrived. Tony stood up so they knew where he was.

"Eddie, will you keep an eye on Stephanie tonight for me. She knows about Ranger and has even spoke to him. She is real fragile right now. I need to go talk to the guys before we start."

"Sure, Tony. Stephanie are you alright?"

"I thought I was until I told Ranger there was no hope for the two of us and he kept telling me he was dying."

"The last word I had was he was stable and in a coma that they said is of his own doing."

"Stephanie, do you want to tie yourself to a man just because he is ill?"

"No. But I do still love him. But I also told him it was not the marrying kind."

"Then Stephanie don't punish Tony because of your past feelings for Ranger. He would do anything for you, girl."

"Thanks, Eddie. What did Joe say when he found out?"

"Let's just say he was furious. He is mad that you gave another cop something you wouldn't give to him."

"That is funny since he is engaged to Marie. So why should that matter to him any more."

"Because you bruised his precious ego." Shirley said.

"I am still surprised Tony cared for me and I did not even know it."

"Stephanie are you really sure how you feel for Tony?"

"Shirley, I have only been with him three days and I would marry him tomorrow if he asked that is how sure I am."

"I have suspected how Tony felt for quite awhile but it wasn't my place to say anything. But I never once thought you two would ever give each other a chance." Eddie said.

"It was pure luck that we met that day. Maybe Charlie Hooper did me a favor."

Tony came over to the table.

"Precious, anything you want to drink is on my tab. Remember I am driving so you can drink if you like."

"Thank you, Tony. Thank you for everything you have done for me today."

"You are welcome. Promise me to enjoy yourself. Happy Anniversary you two."

"Precious, this first set is aimed straight at you. It will be from me to you. Listen carefully and we will talk about it later."

"I will listen carefully. Are you up to something?"

"Who me? I would never think of such a thing!" But he laughed.

Stephanie, Eddie and Shirley knew he was and they all smiled.

Tony leaned over and kissed Stephanie then went up to the stage.

"That man is more infatuated with you than even Ranger! You have him wrapped around your finger."

"I didn't do anything to him, Shirley, but tell him I loved him."

"That would be enough to send most men into orbit."

Tony started the night off right by announcing that Eddie and Shirley were celebrating their 15th Wedding Anniversary.

"This song is for you both. We will let you start off the dancing for the night. I chose a song by Anne Murray "Can I Have This Dance".

Eddie took Shirley to the dance floor and at first they were the only ones on the dance floor.

Tony made eye contact with Stephanie and refused to break the contact.

Stephanie knew he was trying to ask her to be his and his alone.

Stephanie just nodded her head at him. She mouthed "I accept".

Tony knew she said something but wasn't sure what that was.

The Bass guitar player, Johnny Rea, sang a song called "Desire".

The words were almost begging for her to love him.

Next came Tom Fowler, who played the keyboards. He sang "Feels So Right".

That song laid it on the line for Stephanie.

Tony got the last song of the set.

He chose "Love Making Night".

They broke the set.

Tony came off the stage and sat down beside her.

"Precious, I know tonight is not the right time for those songs but I had it set up before you saw Ranger."

"Darling, I told you last night Ranger is in my past. All of those songs you picked let me know that you are my future."

"Then I still have your love?"

"As long as you want it, Darling."

"Stephanie, I have never heard you sound so happy in my whole life." Eddie said.

"I had good times with both Joe and Ranger but I never felt like this with either of them."

A slow dance was on the jukebox.

"May I have this dance."

"Yes,"

Tony offered her his hand and led her to the dance floor.

He took her in his arms and pulled her close.

"I love you, Stephanie Plum."

"I love you, Tony Richards."

Tony kissed her while still dancing with her.

The music stopped and the crowd applauded.

Both Tony and Stephanie blushed.

Tony went back to the stage for the second set and he asked the crowd for suggestions and the band played those that were requested.

For the last set the band chose to do all Eagles Songs.

They sang "Guilty of the Crime"; "But of My Love"; "Peaceful Easy Feeling"; and "You Are Not Alone".

The crowd applauded when they finished.

Tony paid their tab and led Stephanie to his car.

"Darling, I need to go to my apartment to get some clothes to change into tomorrow if you don't mind."

"Why don't we pack some of your clothes, Rex and his things and take them to my place?"

"I would like that if you don't mind."

"It would make me happy." Tony squeezed her hand.

They got to Stephanie's apartment and her door was wide open.

Tony put her behind him and carefully checked the apartment. No one there and the apartment had never been been cleaned up.

Stephanie was real shook up.

She went to check on Rex. He was in his soup can. He was unharmed.

Stephanie packed a suitcase and put Rex's things in a tote bag.

Tony called the dispatch and had them send a crime unit out.

The crime unit was told to lock the door when they left and to call Tony if they found anything.

Tony took her to his apartment.

They get Rex settled in the dining room on the hutch.

Tony pulled Stephanie close "Are you alright?"

"I can't stay there no more. It isn't safe."

"Someone is out to get me. I have been shot, kidnapped and stalked but I just want to quit. I need to do something that is safe."

"We will find a new apartment or even rent a house so we will be safer."

"Can we just go to bed. I will deal with this tomorrow. Right now I just need to be in your arms and try to sleep."

"Come on, Precious. We both are tired."

They just got comfortable when Tony's phone went off.

"Tony, this is Gerald of Investigations."

"What did you find?"

"Tony, I just got off the phone with the Chief. The damage was done by one of our own."

Tony sat straight up in bed.

"Who did that?"

"Joe Morelli's fingerprints were on the door knob and they were also on a knife that slit the couch cushions. We also found his lighter under the couch."

"Is he in jail?"

"We can't find him."

"What?

"He is not at his house, his mother's and his Police Car is in our parking lot."

"Shit!"

"Tony, I think you and Stephanie needs to go to a hotel tonight. He knows you are with her. If he can do this then he could come looking for you two."

"OK, Gerald. Thanks for calling me, man."

Tony hangs up.

"Precious, we need to get out of here now. The person who broke into your place was Joe Morelli. He could come here and cause trouble."

"Let me call Tank and he can put us in a safe house."

"Might not be a bad idea because we would have to register under our real names."

Stephanie called Tank's cellphone. It rang four times before Tank answered.

"Hello" Tank said sleepily.

"Tank, it is Stephanie and I am in trouble I need a favor."

"What is wrong Stephanie?"

" Someone is stalking me because I am with Tony and the police identified the stalker. It is Joe Morelli!"

"Baby Girl, that man could kill you!"

"Tank, can you authorize a safe house for me and Tony?"

"Baby Girl. Why don't you come stay with me at my house. Morelli doesn't know where I live. This way the word won't get around our office. If they find out they will find and kill that man."

"Does this offer include Tony?"

"Yes, Baby Girl. Just pack your bags and come on over. I will be waiting."

"Thank you, Tank. I forgot to tell you that they do not know where Joe is right now."

"Get your ass over here and make sure you don't have a tail."

"I will have one of the guys come and get you."

"No, Tony will need his car because he has to be at work at 8 am."

"OK. Bring your and your friend over here. Just be careful."

"Thanks, Tank. How is Ranger doing?"

"He is still in a coma. They think it his own doing."

"Why would he do that?"

"He knows he has lost you, Baby Girl. He is going to learn to deal with that himself. But sleeping will work for now. He is stable though."

"OK give us 15 to 20 minutes."

Stephanie hangs up.

"Tank is going to let us stay at his house. It is isolated and Joe doesn't know where he lives."

"Those men still love you."

"I love them. It is hard to be around them since I am not with Ranger any more."

"Let's get packed up. It is almost 4 am and I need a little sleep before I go to work."

They gathered their things and Stephanie told Tony how to find Tank's house.

They pulled in and Tank opened the gates.

Tank also opened the garage doors so their car would not be visible.

"Thanks for putting us up, Tank."

"Anything for you, Baby Girl."

"Tank, this is Tony Richards and he is my boyfriend. Tank, I love him more than I ever did Ranger is that tells you how strongly I feel about him."

Tank shakes Tony's hand.

"Any man who can make our Baby Girl happy is fine in my book. I also know Ranger made it hard for her to love him. She is my sister so just don't hurt her."

"I only want her to be happy."

"Thanks again, Tank. I need to get him to bed so he can get a couple hours of rest."

"Do you still remember the codes?"

"I think so."

"I will leave the codes on my desk so you both will have them."

They all went to bed.

Tony left for work and Stephanie made a pot of coffee for Tank and herself.

Tank came downstairs.

"Stephanie, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. How is Ranger doing Tank, really doing?"

"Baby Girl, that man is so in love with you I don't think he wants to wake up because you won't be there."

"Tank, I do love Ranger. But when I needed him I got stone silence. I am in love with Tony and he actually talks to me."

"I can't tell you what to do, Baby Girl. But the boys don't deserve being punished because Ranger screwed up. We miss you and we would love to have you back in our building. But there is something you do not know."

"What do I not know?"

"Ranger's will states if he is ever incapacitated that he appoints you to run his company."

"Say What? I do not know how to run RangeMan."

" You do but you never thought about it. Ranger has quietly taught you every angle of the business. The lawyer called me Friday and said the doctor's have declared him incapacitated. The lawyer will be calling you tomorrow."

"Tank, do YOU think I can do this?"

"Yes, Baby Girl I do believe you can do it. I think the clients would like and trust you."

"Why didn't he turn it over to you?"

"Because I asked him not to. I do not want to be in control. I suggested you to Ranger. But I never thought you would leave him either."

"Tank, I am not sure the guys would listen to me."

"Baby Girl, you under estimate the boys. Will you take the reins when they are offered to you?"

"I will have to discuss it with Tony first."

"You are really hung up on this guy aren't you?"

"I am deeper in love than I ever knew I could be with any man."

Tank's phone rang.

"Yo. When? On the way, Bobby."

"Is it Ranger?"

"Yes, he is awake and he is asking for you."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know Baby Girl. Let's go find out."

"OK. Let me go get my purse."

Stephanie went to her room and texted Tony and told him Tank was taking her to see Ranger. He was awake and asking for her.

Tank drove her to the hospital and they went into Ranger's room.

Stephanie walked up to Ranger's bed.

"I hear you having been asking for me?"

"I need to tell you somethings. Sit down and talk to me."

Stephanie moved the chair close to his bed.

"Babe, I am not capable of running RangeMan right now. I want you to run it until I can be back to full strength. Please!"

"Ranger, I do not know how."

"Babe, I think you do. Besides my men need you. So do I."

" I would feel strange running your business when I am with another man."

"I have been thinking while I have been out. You said you loved this man."

"I do."

"I will not stop or get in your way but I want the best person running it while I am out of commission. That is you in my opinion."

"Ranger, I will need to talk to Tony about something this major."

"I understand that. He is also welcome any time in our building. I promise not to interfere with you two or your relationship."

"I will talk to Tony tonight and let you know what my decision is."

"Babe, I still want you to forgive me for my silence. I take full responsibility for our break up."

"Ranger, I have told Tony that I will always love you and he is willing to accept that. But I will not share a bed with you as long as I am with Tony."

"Babe, I would not ask you too. I will always love you too."

"Ranger, I know you will worry but I had another break in at the apartment and the police department has decided Joe did it. I am not staying there any longer. I am safe where I am."

"Do you need a body guard?"

"No, I am safe where I am."

"Boss, Stephanie is staying at my house. I knew you would worry so I am keeping her and Tony at my house."

"Thank you, Tank. Babe, Please think about taking over RangeMan as a favor to me but most of all the boys miss you."

"I will let you know after I talk to Tony when he gets off today."

"That is all I can ask of you."

"You rest and I will let you know when I decide."

"Thank you, Babe."

Stephanie stood up and looked down on him.

"What did I always used to tell you? Don't get shot! But you did not listen."

"NO I did not. I am sorry."

"I was only teasing you. You rest and I will let you know my decision."

"Thanks for bringing her here, Tank."

"You are welcome, Boss. Get better and I promise to watch out for her."

"Don't go crazy, Babe."

Stephanie smiled at him.

"Bye, Ranger."

Stephanie left the room and went to the waiting room and cried.

Tony went to Tank's house and Stephanie met him at the garage door.

Tony kissed her and immediately knew something was wrong.

"What is wrong?"

"Come to the kitchen while I start dinner."

Tony grabbed her arm.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, Darling. I have something serious to talk to you about."

Tony sat at the kitchen table.

"Tell me what has you so worried?"

"I went to see Ranger today."

"Is he going to be OK?"

"Yes, eventually. But he asked me for a favor and I told him I wouldn't give him an answer until I talked to you."

Stephanie gave up the pretense of fixing dinner.

She sat down and looked into Tony's eyes.

"Ranger wants me to take over RangeMan until he gets back on his feet."

"Do you want to do that?"

"I don't think I know how to run that business."

"Precious, if Ranger did not think you could do it he would not have picked you."

"But won't that put a strain on our relationship? Knowing I am seeing him every day?"

"Precious, will seeing him every day change your mind about how you feel about me?"

"No."

"Then will doing this help your career?"

"Yes. It would mean that I am capable of handling all the pressures and still keep the business running."

"Then why would you NOT take the offer?"

"I wasn't sure how you would feel about me being around Ranger every day. I don't want to do anything to make you not trust me."

Tony picked up both hands.

"Precious, nothing can make me NOT trust you. If you like the job then take it. Once he is back on his feet you can decide what you want to do. The men would love to have you around all day. Not to mention the fact it will keep you safer. It would ease my mind to know that you were not on the streets or getting harmed."

"Do you think I can handle the job?"

"Yes, I do. Also think about the clients they have now. With your intuition you will be able to realize when they are getting dissatisfied and can fix it before you lose the account. Not only that but what about the single women who want protection from ex-boyfriends. They will feel more comfortable talking to you than some big bulky guy who would scare the hell out of them."

"I never thought about that."

"Why don't I call Pino's and have them deliver so you don't have to fix dinner tonight and we can discuss anything else that is worrying you."

"I was only going to have sloppy joes any way."

Tony called in the order.

"Precious, I have done some thinking and I have a plan I want to talk to you about."

"I am listening."

"I got some brochures from Thomas Edison University. I was thinking about taking their Online courses to get my Criminal Justice degree. But if we took the courses together we could help each other if we get stuck. With your intuition I think you ought to major in Criminal Profiling."

"Do you believe I could do RangeMan and still do the classes?"

"Yes, I do believe in you and I think you are more than capable. Besides if you are running RangeMan you may be able to help others who are struggling with the material. You will know most of it first hand."

"I will look over the brochures."

"Precious, I think you should take Ranger's offer."

Pino's was at the gate. Tony went to let them in.

Tank was coming in as Pino's was leaving.

Tony had ordered enough to feed Tank also.

They sat at the table and discussed all the things Stephanie was worrying about.

Tank told her that if she wanted to take those courses that RangeMan would pay for them. It is company policy that if an employee wants to better themselves that RangeMan will cover the cost as long as the courses would help the business. The Criminal Justice Course would be of benefit to the company.

Stephanie and Tony went upstairs to bed.

Tony could tell Stephanie was still stewing over her decision.

Tony pulled her close and let her drift off to sleep. Tony watched over her until he knew she was asleep. Then he drifted off himself.

Tony went to work the next day but had made up his mind to go talk to Ranger.

On his lunch hour Tony went into Ranger's hospital room.

Cal was the guard at the door.

"Hi, Cal. Can I talk to Ranger, please?"

"Let me check."

Cal went into the room and asked Ranger if he wanted to talk to him. Ranger agreed to the meeting.

Tony went into the room.

"Ranger, I come as a friend."

"Have a seat. What brings you here?"

"Can we have a man to man talk about Stephanie?"

"What about her?"

"She told me of your offer to have her take over RangeMan until you can get back on your feet."

"I made the offer."

"Ranger, we both love Stephanie with our whole hearts. For her to take this offer means that you and I will have to come to some agreement between us."

"What do you propose?"

"I want Stephanie to take the offer. I think it would be good for her self confidence. It would help the men to have her close by. It would help you relax a little during recovery. I have suggested that once she gets settled in that her and I both start online classes towards a Criminal Justice Career. One of the course's classes is on Criminal Profiling. With her senses I think this would be a big help in her job."

"I agree with that."

"But the problem with her taking the job is will you and I be able to get along and not make her choose sides?"

"What is your offer?"

"I would like to allow you to be close friends with Stephanie as long as you do not cross the sexual line. You can kiss her forehead or cheek but I would like to declare the lips my territory alone."

"You and I both know they are hard to resist."

"I know. But I also know she has never stopped loving you nor do I intend for her to stop any time soon. But she has told me that she has no qualms about committing to me. We have not been a couple that long so not sure if this will become a permanent relationship or not. My hope is that you and I can watch over her together. You have talents in areas that I don't. This way she will be doubly safe with our joint efforts. My question to you, sir, is can you stand to see us together without getting mad?"

"While it will hurt seeing you being close to her and my wishing it was me will be there. Knowing that she loves you I will accept her choice. She has told me, personally, that she loves you. I, of all people, know how hard it is to get her to say those words to herself or to others. When I see her look at you I do see the love she has for you. I promised her and I will promise you that I will try to not interfere. But mark my words you hurt her either physically or emotionally and all bets are off."

"I understand that and I accept that. We also know disagreements with Stephanie will be a common occurrence. But I do promise to try and not degrade her during any argument we have."

Ranger extended his hand to Tony. They shake hands.

"We have an agreement."

"Then I will talk to her about accepting your offer. By the way I did tell her that I needed to talk to your before I could advise her what she should do."

"I will have Tank make you a picture ID. That way you can come and go at RangeMan without anyone stopping you. If they do please report them to Tank. The doctors say it will be about a month before they will let me spend any time in the office. I will have Tank give you my cellphone number in case you need anything or Stephanie gets into trouble."

"Ranger, when you just called her Stephanie made me think. If you call her Stephanie she will think you no longer care for her or that you are upset with her. As her boyfriend I give you permission to continue addressing her as "Babe". It will be a safety net for her."

"Tony, that let's me know you honestly care about her well being. Thank you for the privilege. It will be awkward at first but I agree with you that it will remind her I still have her back. In talking with you I find out I really like you. Not to mention, you are NOTHING like Joe Morelli."

"Thank you, Ranger. I feel sorry for your loss. I don't know if I could be this generous if it was I who had lost her."

"Like the saying "I want her happy even if it isn't with me". But people does not even begin to realize how hard it is to carry out."

"I hope I never had to find out first hand."

"It hurts almost as much as getting shot. But it will be a wound that I doubt it ever heal properly but loving her has healed my life more than any doctor ever could."

"I think I understand that. Stephanie is an amazing woman who does not begin to understand just how special she is."

"I am glad we had this talk, Tony. Now I know I will not totally lose Stephanie makes me breathe easier."

"I am glad we talked also. It just means we can give Stephanie more love. Oh, before I forget. My name for Stephanie is Precious. So that will not interfere with your "Babe".

"Precious is what she is so. I approve of that name too."

"I will let you rest and I need to get back to work."

"Thanks, Tony for this gift."

"You are welcome and I appreciate the gift as well."

Tony turns to leave.

"Ranger, I am honored to be your friend."

"The same here."

Tony leaves.

Cal steps into the room.

"I did not hear any yelling or screaming."

"No we both decided we can share Stephanie but I am on the losing end so to speak because I do not get to share her bed any longer. That will be left to Tony."

"Boss, that has to hurt."

"It does but some of Stephanie is better than none at all."

"True."

"Tony is going to try to convince her to take my offer of running RangeMan while I am out of commission."

"Think she will?"

"I hope so but don't tell the guys in case she doesn't."

"Wow! That is a big secret to hide."

"Cal, just think of how you will get one up and all the men."

"I will just smile my "Cat ate the Canary" smile and make them guess at why I have it."

"Good man."

Cal left Ranger and went back to guard duty.

Tony called Stephanie.

"Hi, Precious. I just wanted you to know that Ranger and I have a verbal agreement to share you. The bedroom and your lips are off limits to him."

"You actually had a discussion of what parts of me you two want to share? Come on!"

"Precious, I was the one who told him he could kiss your forehead and cheek but you lips were my territory. The bedroom was left unsaid but we both knew it was agreed to."

"You two men are crazy!"

"Precious, I did it so that you will feel safer about taking Ranger's offer. Together Ranger and I both want you to take the job."

"Sweetheart, you really think I can handle it?"

"I do that is why I wanted to clear the air with Ranger. He still loves you but he wants you to be happy so he was happy just to have you close by."

Stephanie took a deep breath.

"OK, I will go by and talk to him again. With both of you two helping me I will try my best to do it. I know Tank will help too."

"I am happy for you, Precious. Oh, I told Ranger I had no problem with him to continue to call you Babe. I also told him my nickname for you and he said he liked it because you are a precious person."

"You are making me blush."

"Precious, I think you will please all the men with this decision."

"I hope I can live up to everyone expectations."

"I bet you will even exceed your own."

"You are the best ego boost I know of."

"Does that mean you would be up for a special date tonight?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Early to bed and late to rise. I am off tomorrow."

"You have a date you gorgeous hunk. I better snatch you before someone else does."

"Precious, I only have eyes for you. It has been that way for a long time."

"Then by all means Sweetheart the date is on."

"Don't go out and buy anything for the date because it will end up on the floor in less than a minute."

"Hmm. Sounds like a hot date to me."

"With plans on making it hotter."

"Is it bedtime yet?"

"NO! But at least we both have something to anticipate."

"I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you too, Precious. See you this afternoon."

"Don't get hurt."

"Would not think of it. Just might postpone the inevitable!"

"Bye, Sweetheart."

"Bye, Precious."

Tony hung up. Stephanie thought "Finally someone with phone manners".

Stephanie called Tank.

"What can I do for you Baby Girl?"

"Tank, Tony and I have talked and I have decided that I will take Ranger's offer at running RangeMan. Can you set it up for me to make tomorrow's morning meeting without telling anyone I am taking over. I want to be the one to tell them. I need their support if I am to do this."

"Sure, Baby Girl. What made you change your mind?"

"Tony and Ranger had a talk this morning and Ranger agreed to Tony's compromise where Ranger and I are concerned. Strange as it sounds they are going to share me but not in the sexual sense."

"Baby Girl, you know Ranger is still in love with you."

"Tank, I think I will always be in love with Ranger too but not the living together 24/7 kind. Tony, being the man he is, even gave Ranger permission to still call me "Babe"."

"That takes a big man. I bet he is not giving Joe the same permission."

"The word "Cupcake" would make Tony become a monster and Joe would not survive the attack."

"I will be there at 8 am. Tony and I will try to find a place of our own real soon. And leave you in peace."

"That is not necessary. As you know I often stay here. Why don't you stay there. At least it is monitored and the guys don't know where it is so that will cut down on the chance of stalkers and keep you safe."

"You don't mind Rex being there?"

"Bring Rex to RangeMan and they guys can spoil him."

"Thank you, Tank."

"Baby Girl, you have made my day. I didn't want the responsibility since I still get called out. But I know you will do a good job. I will answer any question you have."

"I am sure you will get tired of my questions."

"We will see about that."

Later that night Tony pulled into the garage and shut the door.

He walked into Tank's house.

Stephanie stood there in a negligee.

Tony's eyes sparkled and bugged out at the same time.

"Tank is staying at RangeMan. I thought maybe you might be ready for our hot date."

"I am ready but I never expected this type of welcome."

"You want me to change?"

"No way!

They went upstairs and spent the whole night enjoying themselves.

Stephanie's alarm went off early. She got up and took her shower. She dressed in a RangeMan uniform for the first time in a long time. It felt good to wear it again.

Stephanie was scared beyond belief. The "What if's" were scary. But she also knows both Tony and Ranger believe in her and she did not want to let either one of them.

Stephanie parked in the garage. Tank had gave her a fob to get in the garage and the fob would also fob her to 5th floor but not the 7th without Ranger's permission.

Stephanie went to Tank's office. They go in together into the Conference Room.

The men were surprised and pleased to see her again.

"Sit down, men I will explain her presence in a minute. Now for the daily meeting. Who has the report on the calls from overnight?"

"I do." Said Woody. "We had one alarm but it turned out to be a false alarm. The client called and told us it was a false alarm but we double checked just the same. It was a case of the client entering the wrong code. She got 2 numbers turned around and it sent in a silent alarm."

"Good. Hector, do we have any new clients?"

"We have three to be installed today. We also have 6 contracts that need researched for approval."

"Well, guys the reason you see Stephanie Plum here is she is going to be working for us again."

Cheers went up.

"You may not be so happy when I tell you that from this minute forward you will be following HER orders. Ranger's will allows her to run RangeMan while he is incapacitated. Stephanie has agreed to do this until Ranger gets back to full strength. So men she is now your Boss. Unless any of you want mat time with me and Ranger when he is full strength you will respect her to the fullest. Do you have anything to say Stephanie?"

"Men, sorry I baled on you before. But I am doing this because Ranger's will says I can. But I need the help of all you men. Yes, Ranger made sure I understood the paperwork portion. But we all know that paperwork is not the mainstay of this business. I need to speak to any man who does not want to work for a woman, even part-time. I also need you men to bring me any concerns you have. If we are short some equipment, supplies or you have a suggestion of any kind my door will always be open for you. I will be using my old cubicle so you will know where to find me. I hope you will forgive me for running away. But we all know that it will take months for Ranger to get clearance to go back to work. So let's make him proud. Are you willing to work with me?"

"Yes." was the room's chorus.

"Meeting dismissed."

The men crowded around Stephanie and hugs were welcomed on both sides.

Stephanie went to her cubicle and there on her desk was 3 Boston Creme Rolls. The note said. "Welcome back. With love, Ella"

Stephanie smiled and took a bite while the computer warmed up.

By noon Stephanie is back in the swing of things.

Hal knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"Stephanie, I just heard on the police scanner that Joe Morelli was in a car accident and he was not wearing a seat belt. He was ejected and is in serious condition."

"Send a man over to the hospital and get first hand information. You might ask Jake because he is dating Jo Ann and she might tell him things they won't tell us. Be sure and fill Ranger in as well. Tell him I sent you."  
"OK. I will let you know as soon as I know."

"Thanks, Hal.

An hour later Tony called Stephanie.

"Hello, Sweetheart."

"Precious, I hate to tell you this on the phone but Joe was killed in a car accident this morning."

"I knew about the accident but not the outcome. I would be a liar if I said I was going to miss him."

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes, Sweetheart. What are the guys at the PD saying about it?"

"Most say only the women of Trenton will miss him."

"I feel sorry for Marie."

"I think I need to warn you she is mouthing off about it being your fault."

"Mine?"

"Yes. It seems as if she thinks Joe was headed here to see you."

"He was not invited here."

"No. But they were starting procedures to fire him because of the break-ins at your apartment."

"I am not responsible for his criminal behavior."

"I know, Precious."

"Thanks, Sweetheart for telling me."

"I love you, Precious."

"Love you too, Sweetheart."

Ten minutes later Hal knocked on Stephanie's door.

"Come in."

"Stephanie, I found out Joe was headed over here to yell at you because Internal Affairs informed Joe Morelli that he was suspended pending the outcome of the review. They decided that by him breaking into your apartment multiple times and doing the destruction he did that was conduct unbecoming of a police officer. Joe was doing almost 50 mph in a school zone and the police were in pursuit of his Department assigned car. Joe T-boned a delivery truck but the rear axle and it caused his car to get airborne. Some of the police officers were witnesses to the whole mess."

"How did this become all my fault?"

"Only Joe's family is blaming you. Not the Department."

"Tony, called and said Marie was mad at me and this was all my fault."

"Stephanie, you are not responsible for Joe's anger filled behavior."

"In the law's eyes I am not to blame but I know some people will blame me. I will never change their minds so I will just continue to do things as I see fit. Thanks, Hal."

"Let me know if you need anything else. It is nice to have you back with us, Stephanie."

"Hal, I did not realize how much I enjoyed being around you Merry Men."

"This place has never felt better since you first walked into our lives."

"I am glad to be back. Go talk to Tank for what he needs from you for now."

"Yes, Ma'am." He giggled knowing she didn't like that form of address.

Stephanie smiled at Hal.

"Thanks for the chuckle. It made today easier."

Hal left and smiled also.

At the end of the day. Stephanie went to see Ranger and give him a first hand report of how today went.

Ranger was sitting up in bed.

He gave her a 200 watt smile when he saw her walk through his doorway.

"How did it go, Babe?"

"It was easier than I thought until I heard about Joe. I can't believe so many people are blaming me for it."

"They have to blame someone and Joe is not here any more. Not to mention you are the one who blew the whistle on their version of a sex god."

Stephanie flinched inward at that phrase since that was what she used to call Ranger.

"I know. But why is it always my fault when Joe misbehaves?"

"You are a convenient scapegoat."

"OK. We did get the 3 installations done. We have the research on the 6 contracts that were pending. Only one will be turned down due to they gave us some false information on their application. They claim that they are the only two people living in their house but our research shows that they 22 year old son is living there and he is convicted felon. The father owns an extensive gun collection. The son can not live there so we would be helping them break the law."

"I am proud of you, Babe."

"I have contacted the other 5 and have meetings set up to review and sign the contracts."

"I told you that you could handle it."

"I still think I am out of my league but I will keep learning and trying to keep everything together until you get back home."

"I should be home on Monday but not supposed to be working for another two weeks."

"Which means you will be in the office on Tuesday?"

"Babe, maybe not that soon."

Seeing that smile on Ranger's face made her smile too.

"Babe, I am sorry I pulled that 'dying' routine on you. But I honestly did not want to live any more because I thought I would never see you again."

"Don't worry about that. Fear makes all of say and do things we normally would not do."

"It is nice to see you this at ease with your life and most of all those smiles are connected to that special sparkle in your eyes. I would say Tony has made you very happy."

"He has. At one time I thought you were everything I wanted but when I am with Tony he makes me want more from life and makes learning about those things fun."

"Then all I can say is he is a bigger man than I was."

Stephanie blushed.

"Ranger. I am sorry I hurt you."

"Babe, we both messed up. But you are happy and that was always my goal."

Stephanie leaned over and gave Ranger a hug.

"Take care of yourself."

"I have people doing that for me now."

"Then promise to behave?"

"Have I ever behaved?"

"Ranger, you have an ornery streak in you that is all. But you never mean any harm by it."

"Thanks, Babe."

"I have to get back to work. While the Boss is away the men will play."

"Yes, you better get back and keep them on the straight and narrow."

"I meant … while YOU are away the boys will invent things to get into."

Ranger smiled again.

"I don't see you ever accepting the title of Boss or Boss Lady. But I still think I picked the best one for the job."

"If you are going to make me blush I will go back and control the Merry Men."

"Thanks for coming. I appreciate the personal visit rather than a phone call."

"You would have done the same for me."

"I guess I would have. You know me too well."

"You behave, Batman!"

Stephanie turned and left the room

Ranger laid back and smiled. He loved that woman and she was as gorgeous as ever but he did like the look of love on her. Sure there was a twinge ache because it wasn't something he had given her but when she is this happy he could feel too bad about it.

Monday rolled around and Ranger walked into his business under his own power. The walk did take concentration but he make it appear normal.

The men welcomed him back and he checked in on the Control Room and he found Stephanie had the business running smoothly.

It felt strange because this was his business yet it felt like Stephanie was actually better at it than he was. The men obeyed her without question. There was a calm in the office that was never there when he ran it. Hmm...what is this woman doing to get this kind of reaction out of these harden military men?

Stephanie went to Tank's house and was preparing supper when Tony came home.

"Precious?"

"In the kitchen."

"Precious, I heard some news today."

"Tell me."

"Precious, I heard that RangeMan will be up for a Police Commendation."

"For what?"

"For your program to help tutor the underprivileged children and also for your training programs to help young children to stay safe and protect themselves."

"Good Ranger can handle that."

"Precious, you are the ones who put those programs into actions."

"Yeah. But if I am the one who accepts the awards it will detract from them due to how everyone blames me for Joe's death. It is too fresh in their minds."

Tony put his arms around her.

"Precious, you don't accept compliments real well do you?"

"No. Guess not."

"But wouldn't you accepting the award along with Ranger help change people's mind? They could begin to see the generous side of you. Not to mention if you hide from this doesn't that mean that Joe's view wins again?"

"I don't understand."

"Precious, if you stand up for all to see and accept the award for programs you set up, you implemented and continue to act on then you are not the low life Joe pretended you are. Not to mention that having a female in the security line just might bring in more clients."

"That will be up to Ranger how to handle this. But I agree with your way of looking at it. Hiding will never help me getting over all the negative things Joe said."

Tony hugged her tighter.

Together they made supper and Tank called to say he was staying at RangeMan.

Tony and Stephanie cleaned up the kitchen and started the dishwasher.

It was bedtime and they both enjoyed the night time exercise routine.

Two months has past:

Ranger is back as the head of RangeMan and everyone's lives continue on.

Stephanie and Tony are still doing well. They are in the process of buying their own home. They both are still enjoying their jobs and Tony continues to encourage Stephanie.

Tony, Stephanie, Cal and Manny all decided to take the Criminal Justice course at Thomas Edison College and they are learning how the justice system works.

Ranger is still healing but he has healed enough that he was given permission to restart his training regime on a limited basis.

Ranger is learning to live with Stephanie is his life but the loss of her love has left a hole in his heart but he also is proving that he honestly wants what is best for her even if it is not with him.

Maybe someday he will find that special girl who can truly heal the wound Stephanie left behind.

We as onlookers can only hope that someone shows up real soon. We still love you Ranger and you, too, are a special man.


End file.
